


Tiger in the Streets, Kitten in the Sheets

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blushing, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, bottom!yuri, forced dirty talk, plot if you squint, sex kitten, some D/s, top!otabek, victor/yuuri is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Prompt: I headcanon that Yuri is the neediest sex kitten in the existence of sex, but that despite the foul mouth and big attitude he has, he gets absolutely embarrassed and blushes all the time when he has sex with Beka. And Beka is a merciless sadist that teases and denies him as long as possible, because Yuri is so incredibly responsive to every touch. His begging and the way he nearly sobs and cries with need are the most beautiful thing Beka's ever seen. Also, maybe some bound Yuri (with a blindfold?)Aged up characters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiraKT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Straßenkater, Bettkätzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791797) by [shackles_of_the_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness)



> So there I am in the middle of writing something else when my friend pops up and is like "I can't find Yuri/Otabek fics in the way I headcanon them." After her lovely description of her headcanon my fingers were like "MUST WRITE" so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. And I hope it lives up to your expectations, Aira. hehe
> 
>  **Translation of this fic available in German:**  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/11791797  
> Thank you for translating this and thank you everyone that proofed it. This was a fun (and filthy) project to be a part of!

“You two are disgusting! Can’t we have a normal meal without you two all over each other? You’re turning my stomach!” Yuri threw his fork at the couple for good measure.

Victor easily dodged the flying utensil. “Yuriooo, don’t you think it’s time to stop being embarrassed over seeing your elders kiss? You’re already twenty!”

“I’m _not_ embarrassed!” Yuri snapped, instantly offended. “I’m trying to eat!”

“You’re not upset about it, right Otabek?” Victor smiled pleasantly.

Otabek grunted in agreement and calmly continued eating. Yuri sneered at Otabek for taking Victor’s side, but Otabek didn’t pay it any mind. Next to Victor, Yuuri grinned at the two arguing men. Everyone was long past Yurio’s attitude and just found it cute at this point, much to Yuri’s dismay.

In a playful mood, Yuuri pressed his fork into a one of Victor’s favorite foods and held it out. Victor happily took the bite of food and hummed in contentment before dropping a quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuri gagged from across the table.

“I can’t do this.” Yuri turned to Otabek. “Are you done eating yet? I want to leave!”

“Awww, Yurio!” Victor pouted. “We all just got back together after so much traveling!”

“Obviously it wasn’t a long enough break!” Yuri snapped.

Yuuri leaned his head over onto Victor’s shoulder as he smiled at the younger couple. “It will be nice to have us all together on the rink to practice.”

“I am very grateful for your assistance in coaching.” Otabek said politely.

“It’s our pleasure!” Victor replied happily.

“I’m so glad I’m not living with sappy couples anymore.” Yuri muttered as he picked at the pieces of meat on his plate with his fingers since he no longer had a fork.

“Yes! It’s nice to know that Yakov is happy once more.” Victor grinned, purposefully missing Yuri’s point. “Though I feel bad for Otabek.”

“Hah?! Why?” Yuri glared at the grinning Victor and chuckling Yuuri.

“Everyone deserves a sappy relationship! If your home isn’t sappy that must mean you’re just as mean to him as you are to us.” Victor teased.

“I’m sure they are very sweet when they’re alone.” Yuuri admonished Victor, trying to take Yuri’s side.

“We are very happy.” Otabek confirmed.

Yuri slammed his hands on the table hard enough to make the dishes rattle. With a squeak of his chair, he stood up, completely red faced as he glared at everyone at the table. “I’m. Leaving.” he gritted out before storming off.

“See you at practice!” Victor waved happily at the retreating back. Yuri didn’t respond. Otabek politely excused himself a few moments later and followed his boyfriend back to their apartment.

~*~

“Don’t encourage them!” Yuri snapped the moment Otabek entered through the front door. The smaller man was storming around the kitchen, cleaning everything up until it sparkled. 

Yuri was typically lazy when it came to chores and complained about doing them. Unless he was embarrassed. At that point Yuri was struck with nervous energy that demanded to be released with practice or exercise. If for whatever reason he didn’t have time or opportunity, Yuri would aggressively clean things.

Though they had only been living together for a year, Otabek had already had to replace the plates twice after Yuri scrubbed the coating off of them and revealed the clay beneath. He had also taken a rag and “dusted” a lamp shade so hard the fabric wore away. Yuri was not known for his gentle touch.

Calmly, Otabek walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small chocolate from a stash he kept hidden there. They were Yuri’s favorites. Yuri was furiously scrubbing the countertop with a sponge, determined to clean up a speck of dirt only he could see. Otabek walked over and kept walking, invading Yuri’s space until the smaller man backed up, only stopping when his back hit the wall.

“I’m trying to clean!” Yuri snapped.

“Were you embarrassed?” Otabek asked.

“About what?”

“About their public affection. You never do such things with me when we’re not in private.”

“Of course I don’t!” Yuri blushed and looked away. “That stuff is supposed to be private!”

“So when we are in private, I can feed you?”

“Don’t be an idiot!”

“Open your mouth.” The command was soft but authoritative.

The effect was instant, Yuri’s pupils blew wide and his breathing became shallow. He turned to look back at Otabek. It looked like he wanted to say something, but kept stopping himself. He had learned the hard way that arguing and insulting his boyfriend when he was embarrassed didn’t always end well. Yuri’s skin heated up in arousal at the memories of all the ways Otabek had taught that behavior out of Yuri.

Swallowing hard, Yuri opened his mouth. Smiling, Otabek slowly dropped the piece of chocolate onto Yuri’s tongue dragging his fingers across Yuri’s bottom lip as he pulled back. When the blonde went to close his mouth, Otabek quickly reached up and pressed his fingers against Yuri’s jaw to keep it open.

“I didn’t tell you to close it.”

Yuri whimpered a little and blushed harder, but he kept his mouth open. He tried hard to swallow the growing saliva in his mouth without swallowing the chocolate. Whenever spit would spill from his mouth and over his chin, he would feel completely mortified over it. Otabek knew that and though he never demanded such things, he would often put Yuri in a position that made him struggle against it.

“Did it embarrass you to be fed by me just now?” Otabek questioned, running his thumb softly over Yuri’s lips. “Or are you aroused? Is that why it makes you so upset to see others do such things? Do you find yourself fantasizing about it in public as you watch?”

Yuri let out a sound of distress. He didn’t want to think about such things. Otabek’s deep and sultry voice would take root in his mind and he’d find himself thinking about that the next time it happened. The last thing Yuri wanted was to get hard when watching someone else be grossly cute.

“You were mad when they kissed as well.” Otabek continued relentlessly. “When you see someone kissing, does it make you want to kiss me? Do you think about how you react when I kiss you back? Are you reminded of how lewd you are when you beg me for more?”

This was bad, Yuri was half aroused and half blushing within an inch of his life. He was too aware of himself to be lost to Otabek’s words. To enjoy what the man offered instead of being shy over it. Otabek knew that. He enjoyed watching Yuri struggle.

 _You sadist!_ Yuri tried to convey with his eyes what he couldn’t with his mouth hanging open. His throat worked furiously, trying to keep himself clean and presentable as the chocolate melted.

“You like this chocolate, don’t you?” Otabek asked, unfazed by Yuri’s glare. “Aren’t you happy you get to enjoy it longer?”

Yuri’s nose flared in annoyance as Otabek leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. Otabek stopped an inch from Yuri’s skin and trailed his lips across all of Yuri’s favorite places from ear to throat but never touched. Just gave the illusion of what Yuri desired.

“Do you want this? Do you want me to turn you into a moaning mess that begs me not to stop? A wanton creature with no sense of shame?”

A moan was ripped from Yuri’s throat and he shivered violently. He was glad his mouth was occupied because the truth was he did want it, but he never ever wanted to admit that out loud. Not that Otabek needed the confirmation. They both knew Yuri’s deepest desires at this point.

Otabek moved up to hover his lips over Yuri’s. “Do you want me to mess you up, kitten?”

Yuri’s cheeks flared at the the nickname. Otabek loved forcing Yuri to act like a cat in order to get what Yuri wanted. It wasn’t a good sign that the nickname had popped up so soon. Still, it wasn’t like Yuri could deny Otabek. Not at this point.

“You have to answer me.” Otabek’s voice was soft, his lips ghosting over Yuri’s.

A desperate little noise escaped Yuri’s mouth and he nodded. Wasting no time, Otabek finally let go of Yuri’s face and wrapped the hand instead around the back of that slender neck as his lips closed the distance. Otabek’s tongue was inside Yuri’s mouth in an instant, swirling around warm melted chocolate that didn’t taste nearly as good as Yuri’s deep moan.

Otabek’s other hand ran up underneath Yuri’s shirt, grazing softly over the nobs of Yuri’s spine. Sensitive as he was, Yuri quivered in Otabek’s embrace, hands gripping roughly at the taller man’s shirt. When Yuri finally pulled back, Otabek allowed it. Yuri gasped for air and swallowed the mess of sweetness in his mouth.

“You ass!” Yuri growled, trying to regain control of himself. “I almost choked on that.”

“You seemed to be enjoying it.” Otabek shrugged as he ran both hands back down Yuri’s sides.

“Ah!” Yuri’s breath faltered as his back arched and his hips squirmed at the sensation.

“We should get to work.” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled as he nipped at Yuri’s earlobe. “You asked me to mess you up.”

“Fuck you.” Yuri tried his best to be angry, but it came out breathy.

“Fucking is part of the plan,” Otabek agreed, grazing his teeth across sensitive skin as his hands found purchase on Yuri’s tight bottom. “But you’ll have to beg for it.”

Yuri wanted to argue but it was so much worse to beg after promising that he wouldn’t. And he would beg. That wasn’t really in question. Otabek knew how to push every button Yuri had until the man was desperate for more.

Bringing one hand up, Otabek held a finger in front of Yuri’s mouth. “Show me what you want to do to me. Convince me to go faster.”

There was no debate this time, Yuri instantly took the finger in his mouth and lavished it with as much attention as possible. Going slow was bad. Otabek had a patience unlike any Yuri had seen and could drive Yuri completely out of his mind for hours at a time.

So no matter what horrible slurping and smacking sounds happened, or how glossy his lips became from his own saliva, Yuri kept going. He pushed himself to take the finger as far into his mouth as possible, ran his tongue in spastic patterns across it, applied suction and licked it clean. When Otabek tried to pull away, Yuri followed after it desperately, cheeks flaring a deep red in embarrassment at how needy he was over it.

A hand slipped into Yuri’s hair and pulled him back. Yuri made a small noise, his lips parted against his quickened breathing, eyes already heavy with desire. Otabek smiled at that dropped a soft kiss on those wet lips.

“Very good, kitten.” Otabek’s strong grip on soft hair pulled firmly down, forcing Yuri to follow. It ended with Yuri on his hands and knees, Otabek’s hand still firmly in place, controlling Yuri’s movement. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Damn you.” Yuri all but hissed, his eyelashes darkening with tears of shame. He hated this. Not because he was be forced to do it, but because he enjoyed it and it was mortified at being made to face that part of himself.

Otabek waited for the angry tension to drop from Yuri’s frame before he started walking. He didn’t yank on the hair, but simply lead the way with quiet confidence. As long as Yuri didn’t fight, he wouldn’t feel pain. That was also something Yuri had learned the hard way so now he just followed along in mute outrage.

The only thing Yuri could retaliate with was how graceful he could move. He knew that was something Otabek was weak for, so Yuri played it up. By the time they made it to the bedroom, Otabek’s eyes were locked in hungry fascination on Yuri’s body.

“Like what you see?” Yuri asked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

Otabek let go of Yuri’s hair and walked over to the trunk that sat at the end of the bed like he wasn’t sporting a raging hard on. “Get undressed.”

Yuri grumbled but obeyed, throwing his clothes around haphazardly before curling in on himself, covering everything essential. When sex wasn’t involved he was known to strut around the house naked. However, Otabek’s dark eyes always made Yuri hyper aware of himself and would turn him into this shy and pouting person.

After grabbing what he wanted, Otabek walked back over and set the items within reach on the bed. Yuri frowned at them, not at all happy with the selection. Otabek picked up the slim leather collar with a bell first.

“Sit up.” Otabek encouraged.

Grumbling, Yuri sat up on his knees, arms still between his legs to keep his modesty. He tilted his chin up automatically and the collar was lovingly fitted in place. Otabek flicked the little bell once so they could hear the soft tinkling noise it made. It caused Yuri’s face to flame red as the sound elicited all kinds of depraved memories.

Next Otabek grabbed the cuffs. “Hands behind your back.”

This time Yuri hesitated, but Otabek calmly waited it out. The longer Yuri delayed, the more worked up he’d get, he knew that, but he couldn’t seem to help it. Otabek was more than happy to watch Yuri torture himself in these kind of situations. Gritting his teeth in anger at Otabek’s unfairly calm attitude, Yuri placed his hands behind his back and allowed the fur lined leather cuffs to be attached and locked together.

After that, Otabek locked on a spreader bar to Yuri’s ankles to keep them pulled wide apart, effectively making sure that every bit of Yuri was exposed. Once complete, Otabek walked around Yuri in silence, looking at everything thoroughly. Yuri couldn’t stop blushing at the feeling of Otabek’s eyes on every last inch of his skin.

“You’re always so beautiful to look at.” Otabek said in complete seriousness.

Yuri looked away, his face burning bright enough it could heat the room. Otabek didn’t mind. He just walked over to the bed and picked up a blindfold. He trailed the silken strip of cloth over Yuri’s skin, watching the goosebumps that popped up in its wake. When Yuri’s composure broke and he let out a harsh breath, Otabek took mercy and tied it in place, cutting off Yuri’s ability to nervously track Otabeks’s movements.

Immediately, fingers trailed lightly over skin in various and unexpected places. Yuri could never tell where they would come from next and he would twitch at the contact every time. Despite how light they touched, it felt electrifying, too much and too little all at once.

When he stopped escaping the touch and started leaning into it, Otabek’s tongue and teeth would nip and lick here and there as well. A nip at the base of his neck, a flick of tongue over his shoulder, a brush of hot breath up his spine. Yuri trembled constantly from sensation, his chest expanding in great heaving breaths, the little bell making tiny tinklings of sound.

“Yuri…” Otabek breathed into the man’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.” Yuri whined. “Kiss me.”

In a shuffle of movement, Otabek’s mouth was on Yuri’s, devouring it. Yuri moaned, desperate for more. Otabek’s warm hands stroked over Yuri’s soft skin, making the small man squirm with need. Otabek ran his hands on all the places that made Yuri’s breath hitch, but never once dipped down to Yuri’s aching member.

Yanking his head back, Yuri gasped for breath in order to beg. “Please, please, touch me, Beka.”

“I am.” Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s neck as his hands smoothed over Yuri’s hips, ass and thighs.

“More!” Yuri whined.

“I only have two hands.” Otabek pointed out as his hands traveled back up Yuri’s sides.

Yuri squirmed, annoyed that he was being forced to say specifics. “Touch me down there!” His voice took on a tinge of annoyance.

“Your feet?”

“Fuck you! Ah!” Yuri’s hair was firmly gripped and yanked back to expose his throat. Otabek bit his way down the long pale line of flesh as his other hand lightly trailed fingertips up Yuri’s arm.

“Don’t be rude.” Otabek mumbled before latching onto skin and sucking on it hard.

Yuri hissed air between his teeth and tried to squirm away but wasn’t allowed to. His hips thrust into empty air, needy for some kind of attention. His attitude flipped from angry to desperate in an instant. “Beka, _please_.”

Otabek popped off of Yuri’s skin with a smack. He hummed in contemplation as he watched Yuri thrust his hips at thin air, his wrists fighting at their confinement. If he could have closed his thighs in order to rub them together, he would have. “Why are you so on edge? You climbed on top of me just this morning.”

“Don’t just say things like that so easily!” Yuri was angry again.

“I’m not the one embarrassed at my own desire for sex.”

Yuri’s blood flow argued about whether it should fill his cheeks or his straining erection. “You’re not acting like you want it!”

“I do. I could take your mouth and then leave you here to calm down.”

Yuri moaned and jerked harder at his bindings, the bell chimed along with the movement. He both did and did not want that. It was, for some reason, extremely hot to be threatened with no release. At the same time, it felt like he would die if he didn’t get to blow his load soon.

Otabek’s tongue trailed across the shell of Yuri’s ear who moaned in response, his head tugged at the hand holding his hair. “Do you want me to do whatever I want?”

“I want you to touch me!” Yuri complained.

“I have been.”

“Stop being dense!”

“Stop being stubborn.”

Yuri growled and fought against Otabek’s grip and all the leather holding him in place. The little bell on his collar jingled happily in contrast to his angry thrashing. Finally he stopped, huffing for breath, and his mind switched again. “ _Pleeease_ , please touch me.” It came out a needy little whine and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Where?” Otabek was relentless.

“On my… on my cock.” Yuri choked out, face flaming.

“Just your cock?”

A string of cursing tumbled from Yuri’s lips before he finally said, “Inside.”

“Your mouth?”

“I hate you!” Yuri snapped, jerking again and pulling his own hair. He gasped at the sudden pain, tears springing to his eyes, before he settled back down. “In my ass.” He finally growled.

“Good boy.” Otabek praised, dropping a kiss onto Yuri’s cheek. Then he stood up and walked away. Yuri could feel the warm presence leave his side.

“Where are you going?!” His voice sounded lost and worried.

“I’m right here.” Otabek soothed from somewhere behind Yuri. “Be a good kitten and stay still.”

Yuri pouted, shuffling around again as his cock twitched. He _needed_ so badly and he hated that Otabek apparently had such iron clad control. It was obvious Otabek wanted this as much as Yuri, but for some reason Yuri was the one who would collapse into mindless rutting. In fact, Otabek had at one point caused Yuri to be so out of his mind with need that he humped a pillow just for the chance to feel something against him. Otabek was a sadist.

Something cold and slick pressed between Yuri’s cheeks. He gasped and jerked away on instinct before immediately pushing back. He didn’t want to give Otabek any reason to deny Yuri further. Otabek made an approving noise before slipping something small inside Yuri who had only a few seconds to wonder what it was before the vibrations started. It was the bullet.

Yuri moaned as his hips thrust against it, but it was locked inside of him and didn’t provide any further sensation than what was being given. It felt amazing, but torturous. He wouldn’t be able to get off from that. A small whine built in his throat.

There was a long pause as Otabek simply stood by and watched as Yuri struggled, desperate for more attention. Finally, Yuri broke. “Please! Please, I need more! I need you!”

A loving kiss was dropped on top of Yuri’s head. “Such a good kitten. Do you want to taste my cock?”

“Yes!”

“Say it.”

“I want… your…” Yuri’s voice choked up, his mind reeling at being made to say such things, but he pushed through. “Your cock. In my mouth… Please… Need it.”

“Very good.” Otabek’s praise was never patronizing. It was honest and full of love. It always made Yuri feel shy and proud all at the same time.

A hot and hard length pressed at Yuri’s lips and he parted them easily in order to take Otabek’s cockhead into his mouth. He sucked on it, tongue licking across the top over and over before swirling around it and repeating. A warm hand settled gently on top of Yuri’s head. Despite that, Otabek didn’t guide Yuri or thrust forward. Otabek simply let Yuri do whatever he wanted.

The first many times this happened, whatever Yuri did, Otabek would mimic with amazing accuracy. It was a very effective way of training Yuri to try harder. Now it wasn’t needed, Yuri was happy to give it his all, enjoying any opportunity presented to try and get Otabek to lose control.

Yuri bobbed his head, taking more and more each time. Every time he pulled back, he would give the tip a massive amount of attention once more. After a while, Yuri was rewarded with what he was trying to achieve: a deep moan rumbling inside Otabek’s chest. A small smirk of victory pulled at his lips.

He kept going, doing his best to ignore the embarrassing slurping and smacking noises that filled the air. Pushing himself, he worked his mouth so far down that he gagged a bit, but didn’t let that deter him. Above him, Otabek sucked air through his teeth in a needy hiss before stepping back.

A noise of complaint fell from Yuri’s mouth as he tried to give chase, but Otabek placed a hand on the blonde’s forehead to keep distance. “You are a very good cock sucker.” Otabek’s voice was genuine and thick with arousal. Yuri was all but beside himself with embarrassment over the comment.

Walking around, Otabek released the latch on the cuffs. They stayed on Yuri’s wrists, but allowed for movement. He pressed something into Yuri’s hands. After a moment of feeling it out, Yuri realized it was a small dildo, already lubed.

“Show me what you want me to do to you.”

Pushing away the stomach churning shame and gritting his teeth, Yuri dropped forward, letting his ass be presented above him like a cat in heat. His straining erection hung heavily between his legs, twitching a dribbling in need. Yuri knew better than to touch. Instead he reached back and pulled the chord on the bullet, letting it fall to the floor.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself that the more he delayed, the more Otabek would later, Yuri moved his hands to start working the dildo inside of him. For some reason, Yuri never got used to this part. Not to say that it hurt, quite the opposite in fact. It was overwhelming in how good it felt to be stretched and how his nerves lit up when rubbed against. A broken moan ripped out of him as his face pressed further into the floor.

Yuri gave it his best effort, but every time he tried to pick up speed, his arms would shake and his movements would get jerky. Bolts of pleasure shot through him with every little movement. He couldn’t get up the rhythm he needed in order to cum. It was just one more torture and Otabek was calmly standing by and watching.

“P-please!” Yuri whined, tears soaking into the blindfold. “Please, Beka! I can’t… I need… Please more! I need you!”

“Keep going.” Otabek said softly, somewhere behind Yuri.

A broken sob filled Yuri’s chest, but he kept at it, desperately trying to get the angle and speed he wanted - needed - in order to find some kind of satisfaction. His belly felt so hot and tight with his need for release. His hips thrust back of their own accord, trying to aid his trembling hands. His mouth hung slack as he gasped for air, a constant stream of desperate pleas filled the room.

“Good kitten.” The loving and soft whisper was accompanied by a hand lightly dropping on Yuri’s to stop the movement. Otabek pulled the dildo out and set it to the side. His fingers slowly moved around the ring of Yuri’s gaping entrance.

A long high pitched whine was Yuri’s response as his now free hands clawed at the floor by his head. “Beka, please!” Yuri panted. “Please fuck me! I need you cock inside me! Fill me up! Please!” Yuri sobbed again, his hips thrusting back against Otabek’s teasing fingers.

“So good, Yura, saying what you want.” Otabek’s deep voice was warm with affection. The distinctive crinkle of a condom wrapper made it to Yuri’s ears and he released a slew of desperate noises in response.

Finally, Otabek’s hard member was teasing at Yuri’s entrance. Impatient, Yuri pushed back against it, muttering a constant string of “please” and “more” at Otabek’s slow pace. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hips to keep the smaller man in place so that he could enter at the leisurely pace he wanted.

“Beka!” Yuri thrashed, the tiny bell jingling wildly. “Faster! Please! I was good! Please!”

Leaning forward, Otabek moved Yuri’s wrists above the thrashing blonde mop of hair and latched them back together so he could hold them in place with one hand. His other hand stroked down Yuri’s spine, watching how it made the entire torso tremble in pleasure. Otabek pulled back and pushed forward three more times at a snail’s pace.

Yuri’s sobs and desperate cries for more were like music. They filled the room with their unique beauty and Otabek couldn’t help taking a moment to close his eyes and bask in the sound of it. Hearing Yuri at this point, no longer embarrassed or afraid of his own desire, knowing that nobody could do that to him expect Otabek, made the elder happier than he had ever experienced prior.

Everything Yuri did was with beauty, grace, and ferocity. But this… This mess of a man thrashing on the floor, drenched in sweat, calling out Otabek’s name… That was for the eyes of one person and one person only. Otabek’s heart swelled at the sight of it.

Pressing his face close to Yuri’s ear, he whispered, “I love you.”

Then Otabek let loose. Speed, strength, and control were things he was known for and that didn’t change in the bedroom. He pounded into Yuri hard enough that the man’s hips jerked from the movement, the bell chiming in time with each thrust. Not that Yuri cared about such roughness since he thrust backward with equal force and abandon.

The noises Yuri made increased in volume and force, but decreased in coherency. His body bucked and jerked against Otabek, but the man firmly held him in place. Over time, Yuri’s back arched, his head flying back as he shouted his pleasure. 

Yuri was close, on a razor edge of tipping over into orgasm, but he struggled at doing so hands free. Otabek knew that and enjoyed watching Yuri be trapped on the edge of release, fighting for the use of his hands - or any available object - in order to cum. Otabek reached out and ripped off the blindfold to reveal the tears streaking down Yuri’s face, painting it in glittering beauty.

“What do you want?” Otabek panted.

The noises Yuri made were almost words, a valiant attempt to speak what he so desperately craved. This time he didn’t fail because of his shyness, but because his mind was lost to pleasure. Still, Yuri tried, spouting out the most depraved of half formed words and phrases, anything to get what he clearly needed. Otabek didn’t argue the semantics of incoherency and took mercy on Yuri.

Reaching underneath, Otabek took Yuri’s cock in hand and started pumping. A light and fast grip that was exactly what Yuri enjoyed. Otabek knew as he had made the man masturbate in front of him before. Every muscle in Yuri’s body tensed and he stopped breathing for a moment. Otabek gritted his teeth at the feeling of his own aching member being clamped down on.

Some part of Yuri’s mind must have still been active because he tried to hold back. Likely because his body knew by now that it was best if Otabek came first. Despite that, Yuri’s desire refused to be ignored. With a shout, Yuri came, body trembling at the force of it, long strings of cum painting the floor beneath them.

As was Yuri’s fear, Otabek kept going. He milked Yuri of everything the man had and then some. His hips continued to piston away. It didn’t take long for Yuri’s thrashing to amplify greatly, his voice going raw from shouts of overwhelming pleasure and sensation, the bell contrastly tinkling happily with his movements. The wild and desperate look of Yuri, the strength as he pushed against the larger man time and again, made Otabek’s mind blank in pleasure.

It wasn’t long after that Otabek found completion, a sharp cry leaving his throat as he brokenly thrust into Yuri’s spasming hole, wringing every last drop of pleasure he could from his release. When he was finally spent, he fell forward, his hands spreading to either side of the man beneath him in order to support his weight. While panting for breath, Otabek dropped his head to leave kisses along Yuri’s neck and shoulders.

Yuri’s body sang with relief and pleasure, his ears ringing, his eyes still unable to focus to the bright light now that the blindfold was gone. His limbs were heavy as he slumped to the floor. The tiny kisses warmed his skin and caused his chest to glow with affection. A content little smile tugged at his parted lips as he still struggled to take in breath.

“I love you, too.” Yuri responded at last in the softest of whispers.

Otabek turned Yuri’s head back long enough to leave a deep and lingering kiss on the man’s lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Within five minutes Yuri was unbound, clean, and bundled under the covers with his boyfriend wrapped around him. He hummed contentedly. His cat hopped up on the bed to join the pile of cuddles now that the all the noise and messiness was done with.

Yuri rubbed his cheek on Otabek’s broad chest as he snuggled deeper into the man’s arms. “It’s your fault if I can’t go to practice tomorrow.”

A chuckle rumbled through Otabek’s chest. “Since when has a little rough sex stopped you from training?”

“Maybe I want to spend all day lazing around.” Yuri replied haughtily.

“Alone?”

“Hmm… You should get sick and call out as well.”

Otabek grinned. “It sounds like a nice day.”

“Mmm…”

“Yura?”

“Hm?”

Otabek dropped a kiss onto Yuri’s hair. “Thank you for being my home.”

Yuri buried his face into Otabek’s chest to hide his beet red face as his arms tightened around his boyfriend. “Thanks for being my family.” came the soft muffled response. 

Settling down on the pillow above their heads, the cat purred in contentment over living in such a happy home filled to the brim with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was filthy. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If you are interested in Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, and random yaoi pictures, hit up my tumblr! :-D  
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
